Cling To My Soul
by CambodianSwallow
Summary: In this story, Bella moves to Forks and things are a LOT different!
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

it was cold day in forks as usual and i was feelin like well maybe i wanted to go for a walk i mean who dont go for a walk in the rain ever now and then i mean no one knows im crayin win i do dat and stuff so ya i decided i wuld walk and think about my life like it was bein rit in a flashback in a novel or movie like 7 pounds with will smith who i like a lot but i wont tell no one cos my dad will shoot him cos he only like vampire and otehr things like that.

so i started thinking about me. and here is what i was thinkin.

my name is bella swan and my mom is crazy and hairbrained but the truth is she on drugs and gettin involved with younger men and she get arrested soon i think so i move in with my dad so he will keep me out of foster care. but no one but me knows my dad Charlie likes little girls and watch me and his stash starts quivering with delicious anticipation win he watch me changin in the rain outside into my pink bra and purple grannies and my big white dress that isn't like a weddig dress cos it not lace its cotton and short like a cocktail dress only without the tails.

but i move to forks and its ok so far a little scare and rainy but i think i like it a lot even though the rain is wet and i dont like cold wet things thats y i never had a pet fish cos i dont want to have to touch it and play with it and change it diaper after school. so instead i dont want pet so i think maybe i wait for i grow up so to get a dog cos renee wont let me cos she had dream i get attacked by a dog but she was on xanaxs at the time.

well so it my first day of school and over my underwera it raining and i put on my green parka even though i dun no what a parka is i wear it anyway and then i scribble my sock up my legs and turn my shirt on me under the bra at first but then i laugh and put it on right.

so i almost start walking to school and acly bout half there and then i see a polishman slowing down behind me and i am like omg o no the polish! oh no not the polish! but then i member my dad is the king of the polish so i giggle and then i jump in the car but not to close cos his stash starts twitchin and i am scare he be a pedophile and i now i am ugly but i am also really pretty and i no all the guys at school will want me especially with me wearing my new marilyn manson shirt with the sequins and glitter and i will sparkle and shine!!! :D

so he take me to school and drops me off and every boy is like crazy bout me al reddy and i just smile because they are droppin all ova themselfs and i don no wat to do so i go up to a real ugly asian dude wit black greasy hair that aint been washed in a month and say

"hey asian, you are smart cos your asian, right?"

asian say, "egg foo yung, yeah im smart! GODZILLAAAAAAAAA!!"

so i say "ok where is my class? its sex ed but dont tell anyone cos im a christan."

he nodded slovenly. "i am a buddha so i dont understand why you cant take sex because we like sex. no thats the hindus never mind. the asians didn't make the kama sutra. im sorry, i made a mistake"

"its ok" i say "i dont no what the kama sutra is cos im a christa and a virginia so if you dont want me to start going crazy you better show me to class instead of freaking me out cos when a white girl screams you be first to get picked up second only to that tyler guy you know with the big ugly drug van?"

he started to tear up and i winced cos i no wat that mean. it mean he fall in love with me too. like everyone always does so i shaked my head and i said "i know you love me but we cant be together cos we are to different and i dont know if your grandma will like me cos im not chinese."

he started to cry and ran away but when he was almost gone he turned around and yelled "my name is eric yorkie like the dog. not the eric part but the yorkie part. i have to go and slither my writ now cos i am also emo and that is why i do not bathe like rob pattinson."

"who is rob pattinson" i say

"YOU'LL FIND OUT!!!" HE BELLOWEd angrill and then turned and skipped gleefully away.

i had a feeling my time in foekres was going to be really weird but it ok cos weird is me middle name.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I going into classrom and there this girl her name is jessica and she looks at me and say "omigad you are so pretty i want to look like you what is your name?"

"my name is bella swan but one day i will be bella cullen because edward will love me and i know who edward is already because i can read minds too."

'that is so cool" she said "i want to read minds can i read yours?"

"no bitch" i say "you smell like a dirty arab"

"you are so nice i could go lesbian for you" jessica say happily

"well i say i am not a slut and i am also not a lesbian i am not gross like you you are a dirty arab lesbo and i want you to leave me alone"

she cry and run away skipping and clicking her toes together and i laugh and walk to lunch by myself.

i was sittin at table and then jessica and mike sit with me and mike look at me and say wow you are beaute and i say "i know" and lagugh and then mike tells me he wants to do me in the butt and i say "hey i am a virginian and i don't do that" and he cry and run away and i sigh and say "o man."

then jessica say she sorry and the truth is she like boys and we make up and are friends again but we didn't kiss because thats lesbian.

then i see these people sitting at a tanble and i say hey jessica who are they? "i lie when i say i read mind i don't know who they are."

she giggle and point at them.

she pointed at one who was really pretty with blonde hair but she look like a mexican underneath but i didn't say nothing because if i was a mexican i would want to cover it up to. the girl had blonde hair and white skin and she had a big mole on her face and her eyes were black and she was kissing an apple.

jessica say "her name is rosalie and she does it with her boyfriend because she isn't a christian and they are going to hell. they are also brother and sister and that is even gross more."

"ew" i say and agree. i see rosalies boyfriend and his name emmett and he is huge and i bet he is huge in other places as well but i dont say anything because i am a virginian and a christan.

then she say "the girl dancin on the table is alice and she is weird because she is dating her boyfriend who never poops and he eats no fiber so i don't know why he can't poop."

I want to cry because he can't poop. its real sad when people can't poop i wish everyone in the world could poop but the world isn't that nice.

then that one right there with red hair and a chagrin face look at me and he say "hey what are you thinking?"

"I don't know" i say

"me neither" he say and he get mad and stomp awaay and i choke back a sob because he doesn't love me at all it is sad.

how could i know what would happen next and he is more amazing then i ever would of thought before in my life? i would see.


End file.
